


I Want To Linger (A Little Longer Here With You)

by riverdaledreaming



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Co-workers, Co-workers to lovers, Everyone has camp names, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Summer Camp, Vaginal Sex, camp shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaledreaming/pseuds/riverdaledreaming
Summary: Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper meet at the local YMCA sleepaway camp where both are hired as counselors for the summer. Will Burger and Goldie, their respective camp alter ego names, be able to stay away from each other at their rigorous job or will they risk the consequences?Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020 – Summer Camp AUNominee for the 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Under the Radar AND Tropefest
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 33
Kudos: 71
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020





	I Want To Linger (A Little Longer Here With You)

**Author's Note:**

> I present to you this labor of love! I had so much fun writing this, I attended and worked at my local YMCA overnight camp for years and years so this fic is basically all references to my experiences. I tried to reign in the weird because camp life is truly a wild ride but I hope you enjoy!

_Mmm hmm I want to linger,_

_Mmm hmm a little longer,_

_Mmm hmm a little longer here with you._

* * *

“If I have to hear Kids Trap one more time I swear…”

“Oh shut up Pearl, the kids love it and at least it beats Old Town Road,” Betty replied to her friend, giggling at the ridiculousness of their situation.

Betty and Veronica or, as they were referred to around camp, Goldie and Pearl, spent most of their days together and had become fast friends. It was kind of hard not to when they lived and worked on camp and had spent the last four weeks hanging out with only each other. The schedule of working at a YMCA sleepaway summer camp made it difficult to see people that didn’t also work with you, and so a friendship was born.

“Hey, I’m just happy we’re off the Disney soundtracks. Remember last week? Let It Go the hundredth time made me want to claw my eyes out,” Veronica said laughingly as she popped another chocolate-covered blueberry into her mouth. She savored the smuggled sweet treat, a much different snack than what the dining hall provided.

Betty laughed and nodded, also grateful for the change of music. The two 20-year-old girls were each senior counselor of their own cabin of young kids, but their duplex style cabin and similar weekly schedules made it easier to just pair their groups up whenever possible. While they each would have their own scheduled activities throughout the day (like pony rides, rock climbing, and archery) they would always have their 8-year-old girls run around and be one big group when they could. So far Betty and Veronica had had a good summer; the wild kids were manageable, they knew what to expect each day, and no one had yet to die so for four weeks in they were doing well.

The one thing that would’ve made the summer better was if Betty could spend more time with her camp crush: Jughead Jones, better known as Burger.

He had come out of nowhere this summer, appearing as a godsend to the staff. It was hard to find male counselors, let alone males that could handle the 13-year-old boys well. But Jughead was like a miracle worker: his soft but firm presence made the boys feel safe and comforted and allowed them to explore healthy expressions of masculinity. Jughead’s campers could often be seen pulling harmless pranks, doing service projects, or having dance parties in their cabin. Betty thought it was weird that his ease with children made her even more attracted to him, but seeing him around camp just made her desire grow.

Basically every girl on camp, both counselor and camper, was in love with Jughead. He was effortlessly gorgeous, his wacky outfits and mellow personality making him exude a confidence in his job. Watching him facilitate the high ropes course didn’t help either; his dexterous fingers working the ropes into knots in ways that made Betty drool.

Since they worked with different age groups, Betty and Jughead didn’t get to hang out very often. Besides the occasional shared break time and all camp activity, they really didn’t get to talk much which was a _total_ shame. But tomorrow was Saturday, the day the kids went home and the staff got their blessed twenty-four hours off, and one of the staff was hosting a big party at her house. Betty knew the party would be her big shot to finally get into the pants of the man who has been driving her crazy all damn summer.

Friday and Saturday passed normally, check out and all-camp clean up going smoothly. This was their fourth time doing it, so the staff moved pretty quickly and efficiently, successfully getting everyone out of there by noon as promised.

Betty spotted Jughead chatting with the arts and crafts counselor Kevin (aka Hedwig around camp) and walked over to them with a smile on her face.

“So will you guys be at Flora’s party tonight? Should be pretty fun, we can all let off some steam together,” Betty asked, biting her lip as she looked up at Jughead, hoping beyond hope that he would be coming.

“Well I’m totally there, I haven’t hooked up with someone all summer and I totally think that hot lifeguard Orca is gay, so tonight is the night for sure,” Kevin said as he gazed longingly over at the lifeguard in question, a handsome man who went by Joaquin when not at camp.

Jughead laughed as he replied, “If you’ll be there to keep me company Goldie I am _definitely_ there,” he looked at her with a fond expression, making her heart flutter.

“That’s…well, that’s great then! I’ll see you there,” Betty said breathlessly, reminding herself as she walked away that she needed to ask Veronica’s help in finding something to wear that wasn’t covered in camp grime.

* * *

Betty and Veronica walked into their co-counselor’s house when the party was in full swing. The girls had spent the last few hours pampering themselves the way only camp counselors could: gorging on takeout, taking a power nap, and showering under hot water that didn’t run out.

Betty felt cuter than she had in four long weeks; her hair was down and glossy from Veronica’s expensive shampoo and she was wearing a strapless light blue romper that showed off her summer tan and toned legs from walking everywhere. Veronica tried to get her to wear heels, but she had fended her off and was allowed to keep her black Chaco sandals on, arguing that if she wore another pair of shoes then you would just see her signature Chaco tan lines anyway. She felt confident and knew that feeling would come in handy as she attempted to flirt with Jughead.

After grabbing some drinks, Veronica peeled off to go join Kevin and the circle of hot lifeguards in the kitchen, giving Betty’s arm a squeeze for luck as she left. Betty spotted Jughead sitting on a couch in the corner, looking around with a forlorn expression and nursing a beer. He wore what he usually wore around camp: cuffed jeans, a Hawaiian shirt over a white tank, and his signature grey crown beanie even though it was summer.

She went over to him and plopped down in the open seat next to him, “This seat taken?”

Jughead laughed, “Yeah, by you.”

“Lucky me,” Betty replied with a smile, looking into his gorgeous blue eyes.

The pair chatted about their respective colleges and what drew them to camp, completely ignoring everyone else at the party. Jughead talked about how his lack of positive male role models growing up made him want to be that for other boys. Betty talked about how she had grown up attending their camp and always knew she would come back to help the kids as much as her counselors had helped her.

They bonded over their respective families being pretty terrible and how camp was an escape from all the white noise. Betty had never realized _just_ how much they had in common, but each time he opened his mouth she felt herself falling harder and harder for him.

Jughead was in much the same boat, thoroughly enchanted by the girl next to him. He had been into her since their first conversation way back during staff training week, when she teased him that he was singing the wrong lyrics to the _Donkey in an Avalanche_ song. He had been smitten ever since, always smiling when he saw her around camp being silly and upbeat with her campers.

At some point in the evening, Jughead had pulled Betty to sit sideways in his lap. He claimed it was to save room for other people on the couch, but Betty could tell by his soft caresses that he meant so much more.

Betty had one hand braced on his shoulder and the other combed gently through his fluffy hair. His own hands were placed firmly on her waist, his thumbs tracing circles over her ribs.

“Goldie-er, I mean Betty,” Jughead blushed lightly at his use of her camp name. “Do you think it’d be okay if I…”

Betty smiled down at him as he trailed off. “What, Juggie?” She spoke in a quiet voice, feeling herself lean in towards him in anticipation.

He never answered, instead just leaned up to capture her lips with his. Betty sighed as she pressed against his body, feeling herself melt into his kiss. His hands caressed up her back and squeezed her closer as Betty’s own arms wrapped around his neck to tug the hair at the nape of his neck.

They made out languidly for a few moments before a loud noise startled them apart. Betty flushed red as she looked down at his swollen lips, sure that hers were in a similar state.

“Jug, please tell me your house isn’t far…” Betty whispered as she felt a dampness between her thighs.

Jughead looked up at her with lust-blown pupils and nodded at her unspoken request. The pair scrambled up from the couch and quickly moved towards the front door, hands holding tightly to each other.

They stepped out into the cold air, Jughead pulling out his phone to order an Uber and Betty texting Veronica that she left. Once their respective tasks were done Jughead took Betty back into his arms and held her tight as they waited for the car, Betty feeling warm all over.

They behaved in the Uber, sitting closely but only holding hands. They jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped at Jughead’s house and moved quickly through the dark house and up to his bedroom.

As soon as they were in the bedroom and had closed the door, they were back on each other. Their mouths met again; their kisses more desperate than they were at the party. Their tongues tangled with each other’s as their hands ran over everything they could reach.

“Fuck Jug, I’ve been thinking about your hands all summer…” She moaned as his fingers picked at the bottoms of her romper and ran underneath to smooth over her behind.

“Oh really? I’ve been thinking about this ass all summer so guess we’re even,” Jughead teased as he squeezed her firm ass, toned from the summer’s activities.

“Mmm, I can’t stop imagining if you’re as good at tying knots in the bedroom as you are on the challenge course,” Betty’s confession slipped out before she could think better of it, Jughead’s chuckle against her lips assuaging any embarrassment she felt.

“Oh yeah? Well I might have a spare coil around here if you wanna find out…” Jughead whispered huskily as he moved his mouth to suck a bruise on her neck.

“Fuck yes,” Betty groaned as she reached for his hair, pushing his beanie to the floor to grip the strands, her head falling backwards to grant him more access to her throat.

Smiling against her, Jughead gave her lovely neck one more lingering kiss answering. “I’ll go hunt down that rope, you strip out of this _sinful_ outfit of yours,” Jughead gave her ass a light slap before pulling away completely, making her whine at the loss of his body. He looked down at her with a fond expression before grabbing the door and darting out into the hallway.

Betty smiled to herself, so happy that she was here with _the_ Jughead Jones. She made quick work of removing her sandals and romper before debating whether to leave her panties and bra. She ended up stripping them off as well, figuring that they would just slow things down.

She sat on the bed and crossed her legs in what she hoped was a sexy pose. Before she could reconsider her position however, there was a quick knock on the door before it opened, revealing Jughead back from his mission already, a long coil of green nylon rope over his shoulder as he worked on closing the door, his back to her.

“Okay so I’m pretty sure I was not supposed to take this home so don’t tell the director – oh _fuck_ Betty,” Jughead finally turned around, finding Betty delightfully nude. He felt his mouth fall open but could do nothing to close it.

She blushed lightly at his expression before she eyed the rope in his hands, her cheeks heating up at its promise. Jughead shook off his surprise at finding her completely naked and strode towards where she sat on the bed. He set the rope down beside her before pulling off his own clothes, baring himself to her.

Betty drew in a breath at seeing Jughead’s naked form; he too was toned and tanned from all the outdoor activities from the summer, but not overly so like she’d noticed on some of the other male counselors who preened like peacocks around camp.

Jughead knelt on the floor before Betty and gently placed his hands on her soft calves, smoothing them up to her knees and easing her legs apart for him to settle between them. Betty’s eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of his warm fingers squeezing her flesh, her own hands coming up to thread into his luscious hair.

“Have you ever done anything like this, Betty?” Jughead whispered, making Betty open her eyes. He was looking up at her with such a soft expression, making her feel so safe and cared for in this moment.

“Not…not with rope but I have had…you know had sex before…” Betty told him as she blushed, feeling embarrassed that she had made such a kinky request for their first time together.

Jughead moved a hand up to cup her jaw, caressing her cheek with a thumb. “That’s okay, I’m here to make you feel good. We’ll go slow and tell me if anything’s too much, okay?” He leaned up to give her a sweet kiss, feeling her melt into him as she hummed in assent.

They traded kisses for a few more moments before Jughead wrenched himself away and grabbed the coil of rope he had brought. Betty’s eyes alighted as he unfurled it and lay it across her lap, allowing her to feel its weight and get used to the feeling.

“I’m going to wrap this around your chest and restrain your arms behind your back. Would you like that, baby?” Jughead asked as he stood up to move behind her.

“Yes, please.”

“Good girl,” Betty gasped as he kissed the side of her neck, shivers rolling down her spine and to her toes at his praise. She had never done anything so… _naughty_ before and she was beyond excited.

Jughead picked up the rope and began gently working it around her body. His nimble fingers worked the knots into place efficiently, caressing her skin as he went. Betty’s eyes lulled closed as he pulled her arms behind her back, moving her hands to grasp opposite elbows.

Once Jughead was finished, he stepped back in front of Betty to admire her. The green rope now wrapped around her bare breasts, framing them beautifully before looping behind her to secure her arms in place. Her pink lips looked plump and wet from where she had bit them, her lovely green eyes looking even brighter as the rope complimented them. Jughead could feel his hard cock twitch at the sight she made before him.

“God, Betty you look…incredible like this. Delicate but strong…so beautiful and all mine,” Jughead spoke huskily as he swooped down to kiss her firmly, making her moan into his mouth.

“Please Juggie, I’m so _wet_ I need…I need –” Jughead cut off Betty’s needy cries with another kiss.

“Shhh, I know what you need, baby. Lay back for me,” He cradled her head as he lowered her down to the bed, her legs still dangling off the edge. He climbed up onto the bed, one knee between her spread thighs. Jughead caressed her skin with gentle fingers before bringing his hands up to cup her breasts.

Betty moaned as Jughead ducked his head down to suck a nipple into his warm mouth, bucking her chest upwards towards him. He looked up at her under his lashes, smiling with her nipple still in his mouth. He pinched her neglected nipple with his fingers, making her cry out with each hard suck and pinch to her sensitive peaks.

Squirming on the bed, Betty flexed her hands where they were pinned beneath her, wanting more than anything to reach a hand down to her throbbing clit. She opened her mouth to ask Jughead to do just that, but all that came out was a high-pitched whine.

Jughead chuckled against her breast as he switched to the other one, giving it the same treatment. Betty’s skin tasted like the pine trees they were so often surrounded by and he couldn’t get enough, mouthing his way down her breasts and to nip at her stomach as she gasped.

He moved down her body, laving his tongue around her delectable hipbones before settling between her thighs. His gentle hands caressed her thighs before he heaved one over his shoulder, opening her up to his gaze.

Jughead felt his mouth water as he admired Betty’s weeping sex. She squirmed under his gaze, wanting him to relieve the ache.

“Juggie please do _something,_ ” Betty moaned breathlessly, making Jughead grin up at her from his spot between her legs.

“Your wish is my command,” Jughead said cheekily before leaning forward and pressing a lingering kiss over her swollen clit.

Betty gasped as Jughead began licking her up like a man starved. She tried to buck up towards his face, but his hands held her hips down with delicious pressure. He gave her clit a petty nip that made her yelp before settling back into the bed as he continued to work her up. He built her up higher and higher but not quite enough to push her over the edge, making her groan in frustration.

Then he moved a hand down between her legs and pushed a single slender finger into her entrance. Betty gasped, feeling her walls clench down around him. He carefully slid a second finger inside and gave her clit another hard suck, which was her undoing. She moaned as her release moved through her, making her whole body shake with pleasure. Jughead worked her through it, easing her down gently as she moaned.

Jughead pulled away from her with one last kiss to her center, coming back up to lay beside Betty. He trailed a hand over her cheek, admiring the way her skin had turned pink from her release.

“Jug, I want more,” Betty whispered into his face, leaning over to give him a kiss that made him dizzy. She moaned into his mouth at the taste of her own release and tried fruitlessly to drag him over her with one leg.

Jughead laughed before grabbing the rope crisscrossing her chest and hauling them both up into a sitting position. “Can you come over here and sit on me, Betty?” He asked as he settled back against his headboard and grabbed a condom from his bedside table. He rolled it on as he watched Betty carefully edge over him on her knees, settling her thighs on either side of him. Jughead took her hips in his hands and rubbed her wet center over his tip, making her head drop forward.

“You want me to fuck you like this?” Jughead asked her, ducking his head to meet her gaze. She pressed her forehead to his and nodded, biting her lip as she ground down on him. He groaned at her action, smiling up at her cheeky look.

Squeezing her hips tight, Jughead began to pull her hips down onto him. She sucked in a sharp breath at the stretch but pressed herself down further when he hesitated. They held each other’s gaze as she slowly slid down onto him, Jughead’s eyes glazing slightly once he was fully enveloped in her tight heat.

“ _Fuck_ , baby you feel so good,” He groaned, rolling his hips up into her.

Betty whined as he began to move her hips over him, her restrained arms putting him in control. She had never felt more turned on and cared for, Jughead fucking her deeply.

She met him thrust for thrust, bouncing herself as best she could on his length. Jughead groaned at the view before him; this sinful angel before him wrapped in rope and flushed with desire. He leaned forward and sucked one of her bouncing nipples into his mouth, biting at it gently as she moaned.

The couple quickly built up a rhythm, Jughead feeling his release edge closer and closer. He released her nipple to take her lips, breathing a moan into her mouth when she ground down on him with a strong roll.

He moved one hand from her hip down to circle her clit, hoping to send her into another release before taking his own. Betty kissed him harder as he stimulated her, feeling so lucky to be the one here with him.

Betty felt her second release crash over her without warning, gasping as she felt her walls clamp tight around him. The feeling of her muscles gripping him tight sent Jughead into his own climax, his whole body shuddering in delight as he fucked her through it.

Once both of their highs subsided, Jughead pulled her body into his and let her rest against him as he untied the rope around her. Once she was freed from it he rubbed feeling back into her arms and adjusted both their bodies to lay down, her body resting atop his own as he brushed her hair back.

“You’re so beautiful, Betty,” Jughead whispered to her, making her cheeks blush. She felt dazed after the rope but Jughead’s sweet words helped ease her back down to Earth.

She craned her neck up from its place on his chest to look at him. “Jug, I don’t want this to just be a one-time thing,” He looked back at her with such affection it made her heart swell.

“Me neither. We’ll find a way to make it work at camp, I promise.” Jughead told her, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead, then another to her lips. They both smiled into the kiss before settling back into their previous positions, comforted in the fact that they both felt the same way about each other.

* * *

“Hurry up slowpoke, I wanna get there before it gets dark,” Betty teased over her shoulder.

“Hey, I’m going as fast as I can, not my fault the river looks so gorgeous. I mean, look at that, babe,” Jughead grabbed her hand to halt her movements, yanking her into his chest as she giggled. They turned towards the cliff face and admired the gorgeous view.

The last six weeks at camp had been challenging, but Betty and Jughead were both so happy they had each other through it all. After their amazing night after Flora’s party, they began dating and seeing each other whenever they could. They’d swap off times with their co-workers to be together, spend the weekends wrapped in each other, and try everything they could to keep their relationship a secret from the campers.

Of course, the kids always suspected that when _any_ two people of opposite genders interacted that they must be dating, so that last one was tough. Trying not to flirt too obviously or touch each other was so hard that they considered avoiding each other completely during work hours. But that sucked too so they settled for making themselves look like the most competitive and annoying friends possible. They’d make their cabins pull pranks on the other and engaged in silly bets all summer long. Some other counselors spread rumors that Betty and Jughead were brother and sister, a rumor that none of the kids actually bought but made for some funny conversations.

The one thing they would do every week at the last campfire was go up and sing their favorite camp song together. _Linger_ was a song that was already close to Betty’s heart because of its implications about lingering at camp, but now that she had Jughead it took on a whole other meaning. As they sat next to each other on that small stage every week and sang this slow and lovely song together, Betty knew what she felt for Jughead was more than a summer fling.

But the last session of kids went home tomorrow, meaning the summer was almost over. Soon Betty would fly back to Columbia to continue her studies there and Jughead would be starting back at the community college in town. They agreed they wanted to try long-distance, but tonight was their last night at the place that brought them together for at least another year.

Betty snuggled farther into Jughead’s arms, content to admire how the sun reflected on the swift river below them. They were hiking down to a more removed part of camp’s property for their night off, a ways away from where the rest of camp will be enjoying their last evening of s’mores and songs. They wouldn’t be needed for their slow song until later, so for now the time was theirs.

Leaning up to give him a quick kiss, Betty pulled away from her boyfriend to continue down the trail. She heard Jughead heave a dramatic sigh behind her, making her roll her eyes at his antics.

It wasn’t much farther before they found the spot: a small beach on the bank of the river butting right up against the tree line. The trees made the cove feel more private and made it difficult for others to sneak up on them.

Betty looked back at Jughead with a coy smile. “Fancy a dip, _Burger?_ ” She cheekily used his camp name, something that was hard for her to remember to do around the kids now that they were dating.

Jughead smiled back, pulling off his shirt and taking his hat with it. “Why _Goldie_ , I would love to.”

The pair giggled as they stripped off their clothes revealing their swimsuits before wading into the cold river. Betty sucked in a breath at the freezing temperature but grit her teeth, knowing she’d adjust in a few moments.

Jughead was right behind her, reaching out to pinch her ass with a grin. She yelped and turned around to give him a playful hit on the chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling down at her before hoisting her up and throwing her fully into the water.

Betty shrieked at the sudden onslaught of cold, spluttering as she came back up for air. Jughead was laughing so hard he didn’t notice her until it was too late, Betty pulling his legs out from under him to flop down into the cold water himself.

They splashed each other back and forth and swam in the shallows before Jughead took her back into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He leaned forward to capture her lips, feeling her wet smile against his own.

“Juggie, this has been the best summer ever,” Betty whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

“For me too, baby. And I…” Jughead trailed off as he gulped, gathering his courage. Betty pulled back, quirking an eyebrow at him in an unspoken question.

“Betty, I…I love you.” Jughead watched as Betty’s lips quirked up into a wide smile.

“Jughead Jones, I love you too,” Betty replied without hesitation, making Jughead smile big enough to rival her own.

The couple leaned back in to trade more kisses, the cold of the river fading into the background, alongside all the summer nonsense and craziness. Everything would be okay now that they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the most self-insertion fantasy I think I’ve ever written but that’s what fic is for right?? Some comments I’d like to share with you:  
> -Kids Trap is real and different from Kids Bop and it actually slaps, please look it up (Bees is the best)  
> -Camp names are the most fun part of camp, mine was Mockingjay (picked at 16 okay)  
> -Pretending that you and the person you’re into are siblings was a real thing people at my camp did, once my ex-bf and I convinced everyone we were twins and came up with an elaborate backstory  
> -I was gonna have them bang at camp but I was a director and had to break up those “canoodling” sessions so I am too scarred to make them do it on property very sorry  
> -One of the weirdest camp things I ever saw was when one staff lost a bet and had to carry around a zucchini with googly eyes on it all week, his name was Barnelby and all the kids loved him, when he rotted we hosted a camp-wide Viking funeral for him while my friend played “My Heart Will Go On” on the pan flute. This isn’t relevant to the story but I just wanted you to know.  
> Find me on [tumblr](https://riverdaledreaming.tumblr.com/)


End file.
